Love: To Destroy And To Heal
by tinybee
Summary: Luke tells Jocelyn that he has found his mate, including his first meeting with Harry. Harry/Luke Pre slash, mentions of future slash and thoughts. One shot.


**Harry Potter/Mortal Instruments PREish SLASH one shot crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Mortal Instruments series, they belong to their respectful writers.**

**WARNING: This is SLASH so you have been warned. This means talk of male/male pairing so don't like, don't read. Not beta'd.**

**Harry is about seventeen here while Clary is only five. Jocelyn will not tell her daughter about the shadow world and nor will Harry about the magic world. This is a Harry/Luke obviously but it wouldn't really mess up any of the MI books unless you count in the J/L romance. That never happened here so yeah, it would be an AU.**

**Pairing: (Talks of future) Harry/Luke**

* * *

Love was many things. Sprung up from friendship, lust, hate, a great many emotions that can lead to a happy or tragic ending. From lovers, friends to family, it was all connected to that one emotion. Love.

To Jocelyn, love was a dangerous thing. To love someone was to give them power over your heart, and they could ultimately destroy you with it. That was what Valentine did to her when she discovered his hidden plans and motives. He had fed her demon blood and effectively poisoned their son with it, making him a breed all on his own. When she had realised what he had done, she found Luke, but by then it was too late. Johnathon, her baby boy, was a monster. She would have killed herself when she made that revelation, if it wasn't for the fact that she was pregnant yet again but with a daughter. She had lost everything but the red haired little girl that sat by the table.

That was why she was reasonably worried when her brother in all but blood burst into the room, eyes wild.

"I've found him!" He cried as he grabbed her around the waist and swung her around. "I've finally found him!"

Jocelyn's struggle was half-hearted, as she heared Clary giggle at her 'uncle's' antics as the werewolf laughed in pure joy.

"Put me down!"

Stilling grinning, the man did as he was told, going round to Clary who was drawing with her crayons, and messing up her hair in greeting before finally looking up to meet his sister's eyes. Jocelyn was watching him with both fondness and concern. Forcing himself to calm down enough to explain, he moved so that he stood in front of her, shifting from one foot to another in nervous excitement.

"You'll love him, Jo', you really will. He is... I cannot describe him!"

"Maybe if you told me who 'he' is...?"

"Oh! His name is Harry. Harry, my mate."

Jocelyn felt herself stiffen. Mate? Luke had found his other half?

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes! His scent, his looks, his personality. The wolf in me was trying to get out. It took every last bit of restraint that I had to not just throw him down and-"

"Luke!"

The man broke off, following her gaze over his shoulder.

Brown eyes blinked innocently up at him.

"-Get to know him better."

Jocelyn turned to her daughter. "Clary, go to your room, you need to get ready to see Simon later today."

"But that's hours away!"

"Don't argue, go."

Pouting slightly, the small child picked up her near completed picture and left the room. Sighing, Jocelyn turned back and waited for him to continue, she didn't have to wait long before he dived back in.

"He has black hair that has this just shagged look and it falls right into the most mesmerising green eyes that I have ever seen. He's from England, you could tell from his accent, and he told me that he's on holiday with his godfather."

Luke's eyes glazed over as he spoke, his mind wandering back to his first meeting with his mate.

"You've spoken to him?" Jocelyn asked, shaking him from his light daze.

"Hmm? Yes, of course I did. He came into the book shop to buy a couple of, well, books." He paused. "Didn't I tell you that?"

"No, strangely enough you missed that part out."

He shrugged his shoulder apologetically. "I'm going to see him later this afternoon."

"You're taking him out on a date?" She asked surprised.

"Well, he doesn't know that I'm taking him out yet. We'll just bump into each other later on. He's staying at the hotel not far from here so..."

Jocelyn blinked.

"He doesn't _know?_"

"He won't turn me away." Luke sounded confident when he said this. "I know that he won't. I could smell his attraction to me from the other side of the room."

"Luke..."

"He's also a wizard," Luke added, cutting her off.

"A wizard?" Jocelyn asked nervously. "Like a warlock?"

"Nothing like a warlock." Luke defended. "He was born with magic, just like his parents and their parents. They're as human as you are and have no demon blood in them."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Smell."

"Smell?" She asked incredulously. "Wait, you _smelled _him?"

"Maybe... I just know that he's good. That he's mine."

"Well that's... great!" Jocelyn said, allowing herself so smile.

Luke let out a bark of laughter. "Isn't it?"

They were quiet for a moment, Jocelyn looking expecting at her best friend. Luke on the other hand could barely contain himself. Shifting from one foot to another, the werewolf chewed on his lower lip.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Jocelyn finally snapped, "tell me how you met."

Luke blinked out of his Harry-induced daydream and all but beamed at the woman.

"Well..."

_-Flashback-_

_A bell let out a light jingle as the door opened, alerting Luke who was in the back with several new books that had yet to be shelved. Using the customer as an excuse, he all but threw the books in his hand onto the desk and hurried out into the store. What met him would be ingrained into his brain for the rest of his life. A messy young man no older than in his late teens was browsing through his shelves. He was biting his lower lip, reddening it before letting it go. Luke found his eyes instantly drawn to them._

_Luke walked over slowly, inwardly struggling with his wolf instinct to throw the boy against the wall and kiss every inch of that pale body. He stopped just behind, his hands itching to hold the, he sniffed, warlock? and never let go. He silently moaned as the other man bent over slightly, still not noticing him, as he squinted in an attempt to read the minuscule writing on the side of one of the books._

_"Need any help?" Luke finally asked._

_The boy let out a startled gasp and spun round, pointing what he assumed was a wand at him. So he was a wizard, interesting._

_"Oh! Sorry," the boy quickly apologized, slipping his wand back up his sleeve._

_"No problem." Luke smiled, shifting slightly as the accent hit his ears and affected a certain part of his body. "My name is Luke, and I own this shop."_

_"I- My name is Harry."_

_"British,"Luke pointed out, enjoying the blush that had covered Harry's face._

_"Uh, yeah. Me and my godfather are on holiday."_

_"Really? How long for?"_

_"Don't know yet." Harry smiled. "Until the both of us decide that we want to go back to England."_

_How about never? Luke thought as he stared hungrily at the now blushing teenager._

_Harry cleared his throat nervously, snapping the werewolf back to attention._

_"I, uh, wanted to buy this book?"_

_Luke looked down at the nameless item, eyes flickering over the small and perfect, calloused hand that held it._

_"Sure." Luke smiled._

_The two walked to the till together. Reluctantly, Luke moved round behind the counter, separating him from the delicious beauty._

_"So, what are you planning to do for the rest of the day?" Luke asked, trying to sound casual as he took the boy's money from thin and delicate fingers._

_"Not much." Harry ducked his head slightly._

_Submissive. The wolf rumbled it's pleasure at the innocent and unconscious act._

_"Just going out to one of the night clubs." Here he grinned. "My godfather is adamant that we go."_

_"Which one?" Luke asked, appearing nonchalant._

_"I don't know what it's called." Harry replied with a sheepish look. "But it's only a few blocks from here by the restaurant with a funny name."_

_"I know which one you mean." The older man said with a laugh._

_Harry's face turned red, but he grinned non the less at the shop keeper._

_"well, maybe I'll see you around sometime." Luke said._

_Like tonight, he thought with an inward smirk._

_"Maybe," Harry hummed before he gave a small wave of his hand and left the shop._

_Luke watched his mate all but run from the building, his body tensing as his mind screamed at him to chase after Harry. An image of the boy naked and covered in sweat and semen suddenly flooded his brain and Luke had to brace himself against the wooden counter in order to keep himself from falling over. Shaking his head, he mentally told the wolf that he would have Harry tonight. And they could do anything they wanted to the teenager then. He just had to be patient until then._

_-End Flashback-_

Jocelyn blinked at Luke finished. forcefully erasing the more... disturbing parts of the meeting (like Luke's fantasies), the woman turned to her best friend and pseudo-brother. She caught the look on his face. It was one of utter adoration and affection.

"Well..." She cleared her throat. "I guess your first encounter was a success?"

Luke grinned.

"Yes. And tonight he and I will finally be together."

"Don't scare him," Jocelyn warned. "He doesn't know that you and he are mates yet. And it wouldn't do to frighten him."

The werewolf growled softly, eyes flashing.

"I promise." He swore. "I will never make him afraid of me or of what I am."

With a smile, Jocelyn patted his shoulder.

"As long as your happy," she chuckled. "Then I am happy as well."

"As long as I have him, I will no longer be unhappy."

* * *

**Oh come on, so few MI/HP crossovers! And 'Mortal Instruments' are my favourite series as well. I pout at the injustice of not enough fics of this crossover.**

**Well, what do you think?**


End file.
